Inebriated
by spopococ
Summary: Reno has a habit of tailing Cloud through the slum bar districts, which causes a strictly mixed response from Cloud himself, and in turn, a game of cat and mouse that seemingly never ends. Yaoi. RenoxCloud


ONE SHOT MANIAAAAA. hehehehe.

Love this pairing. Probably sucks for others to read, but I think it's ok. Behe.

Warnings: **Yaoi**, what else? lol.

**Language**. Yay! :D

Mebbe a lil **OOC**?

--

I knew as soon as he entered the room. You didn't have to see him, you didn't even have to hear him, he just somehow managed to draw every pair of eyes in the room to the door. I couldn't blame them. If I wasn't so determined at stirring my cocktail, I'd have my eyes latched on him too. Not tonight though, no. I was determined not to give him what he wanted. He wanted my eyes on him, and he wanted everyone to see it. I could hear him shit-talking now, to the group of guys at the table nearest the door. Knowing their type, he would be flaunting everything he had to them, and would gain himself a free mako spritz because of it.

"He comes in here just about as often as you do. Makes me wonder if he comes here solely to piss you off..." The bartender smirked, as he wiped a glass clean, and raised an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"Undoubtedly..."

"You guys got a history or something?"

"You could say that..." I replied shortly, and he shrugged, taking the hint and placing the dried glass upon the counter top.

"Refill?" He asked simply, and I nodded, throwing back the last dregs of the drink I had. The bartender, Jimmy I should say, was watching him with an amused look in his eyes, and it pissed me off for reasons I'd rather not admit to.

"He certainly draws a crowd, don't he?" Jimmy asked, and I said nothing, "Look out anyway chump, he's heading your way..."

Fuck. I was _not _ready to talk to him. I wasn't even ready to look him square in the eyes, in fear that I'd be heading down a cruel path to heartbreak if I chose to do so. He was a tease, and he knew it. The only thing I could hope was that he hadn't caught on to my attraction to him as of yet. I was a big enough asshole to ward him off, so he shouldn't.

"Heyyy stranger..." the all too familiar voice drawled, as I gripped the freshly filled glass in my hand and drank from it, choosing to remain silent. He ignored my cues and sat by my side regardless, leaning forward on his elbow on the counter top, and smirking lazily at me.

"You know, you got a perfectly good bar back in sector seven..."

"Yeah, I used to go there, till all the eye candy left..." He smirked, lazily stirring that mako spritz he had been rewarded with. I knew him like a book by now, and it scared me a little. The only thing I never really understood was his behaviour towards me. He always had ulterior motives, so it was wishful thinking to believe that his flirting and promiscuity was truly intended.

"So why'd you come to the only bar in the city I choose to spend my time?"

"I told you, the eye candy left my bar, and just so happened to start coming here..." He shrugged casually, leaning over his drink and sipping suggestively from the straw. I hated him right now. I hated him because I wanted him, and I hated him because if I had him I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He had a reputation of being the flirtatious type, particularly when under the influence, but he was a sought after prize. A rarity. If he flirted with you, you caught his eye and was worthy of a pat on the back. If the flirting actually took you anywhere, you were a God.Oh yes, I'd heard the tales of him, and I doubted that many of them were true. But that, I was sure, was one hundred percent correct.

"You're getting rusty in your age..." I smirked over my glass, as his eyebrow twitched minutely. I was getting to him. It was a familiar game of cat and mouse that we played. He would approach, flirt, and I would knock him back, only for him to go again. And again. And usually several times after that. I'd then leave when he got too physical, or too friendly, or too... lovable...

"I didn't really think you were one to talk there, demon spawn. I'm seeing some crows feet around your eyes..." He snorted, and I rolled my eyes, finally taking the bait and locking eyes with him directly. They were full of mischief as was the usual, and the green-blue colour was as stunning as ever.

"Has anyone ever told you you're incredibly vain?" I asked, and his smirk widened slightly.

"A few. It only ever means something from you though. I'm thrilled you've been paying enough attention to notice."

"Don't kid yourself..." I sighed, downing the ends of my drink, as Jimmy approached and took my glass, smirking.

"Hey Jimmy boy!" He grinned, and the barkeep smiled in return, "Have you ever seen my super sexy friend here _smile_? You know, like genuinely _smile?_ Not sarcastic, or bitchy, as he so loves to do... but an all out _smile? _Fuck me, it's beautiful."

"You're pushing it..." I scowled, as the barkeep walked away, clearly amused. He leant forward then, closer to me, and trailed a long finger along my jeans leg, smirking lightly.

"...I just wanna see that smile, and I'm willing to do _anything_ for it..." He whispered. If the insinuation in his touch and tone weren't enough to drive me crazy, the hot breath tickling at my ear was. I made my first mistake, and showed him that it did. I closed my eyes for a little longer than I should have, and I breathed a little too sharply for him not to notice. I turned my attentions back to my drink, after sliding his hand from my leg impatiently. It was too late though, he'd seen it, and he knew. He knew it. He knew how much he affected me, he knew how much I enjoyed him being around, and he knew how much he was able to truly get away with. I could see him from the corner of my eyes, a small look of startled surprise flitting through his gaze as he watched me for a few moments, before returning to his leaning on the counter top and smirking.

"...Oh?" He said simply, and I turned to meet his gaze once more, a glare burning through my eyes. It didn't phase him. Nothing would now. He had his eyes on a set prize, and he would get it.

"Fuck off, Reno..."

He laughed at that and skulled the remainder of his drink, before pulling his cigarettes from his jacket pocket and pulling one out.

"Something tells me you don't really want that, do you?" He smirked, as he held the packet out to me. I pushed them away with my hands and watched him cautiously. He raised his own cigarette to his mouth, placing those sought after lips around it and bringing his lighter flame to the tip. He took a few puffs, his eyes never leaving mine as his smirk became even more alluring.

"You know, I think we should talk. Properly. I've wanted to for a long time, but I thought you hated me yo..." he shrugged, taking a long drag from his cigarette, and blowing the smoke out from the corner of his lips. Hated him? Completely the opposite, you arrogant bastard. I guess that my plan of not showing him what he _really _did didn't go quite as planned.

"I never hated you red. You just have a habit of being a pain in the ass..."

"It gets me the attention I'm after half of the time."

"And the other half of the time?"

"Doesn't get me shit. Keeps the people like you away. Guess I kind of fuck myself over there..." he shrugged casually, and I inwardly kicked myself. I enjoyed Reno's attentions, who was I kidding? As soon as he knew that though, he acted like nothing happened. He won this round.

"Aren't you meant to be working?"

"Eh, trouble with headquarters, if you could call it that. The boss is pulling his hair out and shouting in Wutainese at everyone. Anger management issues I think. Rufus has been breathing down his neck, so that wouldn't help all that much..." Reno shrugged, ordering himself another drink, the mako from the last one perking up the colour in his eyes.

"You'll get poisoning off those if you keep it up..." I remarked, and he waved a hand dismissively.

"You lived through it, right?" he smirked, placing his lips on the edge of his newly replenished glass.

"Top work, Jimmy!" Reno grinned again, and the bartender returned the favour, as the red head downed the drink in ten seconds flat.

"Cancel the poisoning, you'll end up killing yourself..." I muttered under my breath, that intense gaze focused in my direction once more.

"Sometimes you gotta get close enough to taste death before you realise how much you wanna live..." he smiled slightly, his expression instantly dulling a little. I didn't want to do it, but I wanted to know where this conversation would lead. Reno was looking half way to a serious point, and it was an experience I wanted to relish.

"You come close a few times, red?"

"Too many to count Cloud... Too many to count. The most recent was this..." He grinned, before pushing his bar stool back and yanking up his coat and jacket. The pale expanse of skin would have been flawless, were it not for the large slash down the redhead's ribs. It had been stitched up and healed with mako, but it was clearly a recent wound.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Let's just say that after Shinra fell apart, people weren't too fond of the Turks..."

"Were they before?" I teased, and he smiled softly.

"Ya know, I once had a kid walk up to me in the middle of the day. We were on a surveilance mission, me and Rude, and this kid... cute as anything... walks right on up to me and goes 'Mister? Are you a Turk?' Of course, I tell him I am, and he gets this big grin on his face and says 'That's so cool. Thanks for saving my brother.' Thing is, I ain't never recalled saving a soul, Cloud. I'm thinking to myself, what the hell is wrong with this kid?" Reno laughed lightly, and the sound seemed strangely empty. He took a long sip from the drink Jimmy had laid down before him, and shook his head slightly.

"He says 'You once got sent to take out the Black Medallions when they were holding some Shinra workers hostage, and you saved them. You saved my brother.' And all I could think about was how many people I'd killed that day had little brothers or sister that'd never see them again, you know?" he shrugged, throwing back yet another drink, as his eyes glowed fiercely from the extra mako.

"Fuck it... I'm going home..." He slurred a little, standing on his feet and throwing a hundred gil on the counter top, "Keep the change Jimmy mah boy. See ya when Spikey decides to show his ass here again..."

He swaggered slightly as he headed for the door, winking at me on his way out, clearly not all that focused on fine motor skills. Jimmy threw me a look, and I knew what it meant. He didn't care though, voicing his thoughts anyway.

"He's in no state to be walking on his own..." Jimmy said airily, and I nodded, standing and heading for the door. Knowing Reno he would most likely end up passed out in some gutter somewhere and have no recollection of anything beyond 'Do not drink ever again', a thought he would break the next weekend regardless.

It was a humid night out, as it usually was since meteor. The battle of the planet had moved the earth's orbit closer to the sun, and raised temperatures by up to seven degrees on average. It was then that I saw him at the end of the street, staring up at the vast skies above, his arms extended at his sides as he smiled softly. It was such a strangely natural sight to see, and he spun slightly, swaggering on his feet.

"Reno..." I called out, making my way over to him. He turned to face me, his devious smirk returning.

"Can't leave me alone for five seconds can you?"

"You're in no state to be walking on your own..."

"You hold your liquor well Strife, I will give you credit for that..."

"You hold yours terribly. You were there for less than half an hour and you managed to get wasted..."

"Meh... Gonna walk me home then, mister hero?" Reno snorted, and he stumbled into my chest.

"Mmm..." He murmured, as he swayed further, before slumping to the ground. He laughed, as I stooped down and took another risk in scooping him into my arms. He latched on alomst immediately, snaking his arms around my neck and resting his head against my shoulder.

"Well fuck me, you are strong..."

"You're just skinny..." I replied, and he smirked, nuzzling slightly.

"You're quite comfortable, Strife..."

"Don't get too comfortable. You'll be home soon..."

"You can be too if you like..." He smirked, as his head lifted slightly and nuzzled in the crook of my neck, his lips suckling slightly at my throat. I let go of him almost instantly, and he made a soft 'oof' noise as he hit the ground. It was a necessary action for me to take, as the small action had already sent wave after wave of pleasure through my half hammered body. Alcohol was not going to be a friend of mine tonight.

"Ah fuck Strife, that was uncalled for..." the redhead groaned, his hand resting against his head in a rather dramatic pose.

"You're such a clueless bastard..."

"What, huh?" Reno smirked lazily up at me, as I rolled my eyes.

"You won't take a hint, really..." I scowled, and he shook his head slightly.

"Believe me, I take hints. Pick me up, I think you fractured my spine..."

"Your own fault."

"Cloooooud!" He whined, and I rolled my eyes once more for effect, before stooping down and picking him up again, a satisfied smirk creeping across his lips as he flung his arms around my neck once again.

"Where was I?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't really give a shit, Reno. It's left here, right?" I asked, and he nodded, falling silent for a moment.

"Ah! That's it. Yes, I _can _take hints, which is why I know you din't mind all that much when I gave you a bit of a nibble..." he teased, and I dropped my arms again. He was ready this time though, swinging his legs around to now become attached to my front, his legs wrapped around my waist, and his face directly in front of mine.

"Hmmm... Good idea, I like it better this way..." He smirked, resting his head on my shoulder, as I mentally kicked myself in the balls. The bastard had only made it more difficult to carry him, pressing firmly against my body and wriggling his hips slightly, as if to prove some kind of point.

"Cut it out Reno..." I hissed, and he snorted.

"You love it babe... I love the fact that we're all alone right now, and you're still denying that you want me as much as I want you..." he whispered against my ear, "Playing hard to get is fucking _hot_..."

I stopped walking, and he lifted his head to meet my gaze, smirk growing wider when he saw the clear annoyance across my face. He let go of my neck and stood before me, before pushing against me.

"I saw you at the bar, Cloud... I've had my eye on you for a long long time, and I didn't have the slightest clue that you might have felt _anything _back... but you did tonight..." He smirked, "Turk observancy, isn't it great?"

"You're wrong..." I snapped, stepping backwards from the still advancing redhead, which only increased that smirk.

"I think you're gorgeous, Strife... The fact that you were like liquid when I watched you fight... Fluid, seductive, plain sexy... I watched you in your younger years at the SOLDIER training camps, all fear and disillusionment in those big blue eyes..."

"SOLDIER training camps?"

"Since then, Strife... It's been a pain in the fucking ass that we've been on the wrong side of each other, you know? But after you got rid of Sephiroth... twice... we're on the same ground here..." Reno's smirk softened slightly, but lost none of it's mischief. I saw why, when the next step I took backwards met a solid wall, effectively trapping me between some sleazy slum building and the very seductive Turk. His arms were on either side of me, and I was like a deer caught in the headlights. He was so, so beautiful... I fought with the contiual thought that perhaps he wasn't lying... maybe he wanted me like I wanted him... Maybe he felt for me like I felt for him... Simple lust would not have lasted for so many years... So many thoughts, but no, the resounding conclusion was that he wanted a piece of ass, and it was looking like I was it.

He leant in then, his eyes glazed and needy, and my breath caught. His smirk warped into a gentle smile, and he placed a somewhat gentle kiss against my lips, before trailing down, back to my neck, leaving me in a stunned sort of surprise. A simple peck? No hot make out session? His kisses on my neck were warm and wet, and ultimately dizzying, as I'd held my breath without realising. He bit slightly, and I realised then, it had been an intention. He'd wanted to mark me.

"I'm not... a piece... of ass... Reno..." I hissed between gasps of breath, prying him from me, as the green-blue of his eyes swirled in apparent confusion.

"You think that's what I think you are?" Reno asked, seemingly offended, "Have you ever seen a bite mark on someone I've supposedly slept with?"

No, I hadn't. How was I to know if they'd been bitten somewhere out of view or not, though? Reno might like a little secrecy with his... No, what the hell am I saying? Secrecy and Reno didn't go in the same sentence.

"Hey babe... I don't bite just for show, I bite for keeps... I don't just go around and let everyone know I've slept with a hot guy for the fun of it. I leave these..." He smirked, trailing a finger down my neck, where I knew the marks inevitably were, "To show them that this one is _mine_, and I do _not _share... I want people to know I got the cream of the crop, so to speak..."

"What the fuck do you mean you don't share? Did I get a say in this?" I snapped, even though the words had left me partially breathless on their own.

"Depends..." He smirked, before diving in once again and latching onto my lips with his own. He was rough this time, and hot, and oh God, was he needy... He slid a skilled tongue along my lips and into my mouth when I granted him access, fighting a battle of dominance, my testosterone taking over all sense of control, as I kissed him with all I had. We broke a short time later, both panting slightly from lack of oxygen, and a pink tinge running along Reno's cheeks, his eyes alight with desire.

"Oh fuck no... you have... absolutely... no say..." He grinned, as I smiled slightly back, threading a hand into that flowing red ponytail and pulling the Turk back towards me.

--

I woke to the sound of what I thought to be a lawn mower, slightly disoriented, and feeling a dull ache in my lower body. I rolled over to find the lawn mower itself next to me in his bed. I smiled softly to myself, even the thunderous noise of Reno's snoring not enough to drive me from his beauty or the hidden compassion that the Turk held. Last night had been nothing short of breath-taking, and if I hadn't woken up in this exact position, I wouldn't have believed it... It was a shrill noise, not Reno, that was hurting my ears now, however. His cell phone. I debated answering it, and chose not to, figuring the sound would wake the redhead. I was wrong however, as he slept through the call four times straight. The next time it rang, I hastily answered.

"Hello?"

"Reno you lazy son of a bitch, this is the third weekend in a row where I have been chasing your ass for over an hour, and surprise surprise! You haven't reported in to Rude! How the fuck am I meant to know what the fuck you're doing you sack of excrement?! Rufus is chewing my ass off about your punctuality, and you supposedly promised him you were making an effort. So help me god, if you drag your sorry ass in here even _moderately _inebriated, I will take that electro-rod of yours and use it on you in a way even your perverted little mind could have conceived!"

"Tseng...?"

"... Strife?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well... good morning..."

"Uh yeah... morning... Should I, uh... wake Reno?"

"... Well... I certainly wasn't expecting you to answer... I apologise for my behaviour..."

"It's ok..."

"No, don't wake Reno. Pass on a message though, when he does decide to resurface, if you could?"

"Of course..."

"I would like to see him sometime before tomorrow morning, and... congratulations..."

"Congratulations?"

"It was _you _who answered the phone, after all. If I may, he has been moping over your denials for some time..."

Oh God... I'm gonna kill the little bastard... I looked at him though, and he was just waking from his sleep, a soft smile along his lips as his gaze met mine. He reached for my free hand and took it lazily in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the palm.

"I'll let him know... I uh, have to go..." I replied.

"I understand. Good day..." came the response, and I could have sworn that Tseng was smiling on the other end of the line.

--

**A/N:** Teehee.

Reno's such a little bastard. I love him. xD I hope you liked this. Please review. x)


End file.
